


An Originally Marvelous Father's Day

by Rose_Miller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Originals (TV) RPF
Genre: Current Day Life, Dating, Domestic Fluff, Engaged, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father's Day, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: This is a story of how Daniel and Faith first meet, to dating, to becoming engaged, to getting married, and to....This is also a story of how Jeremy and Angela first meet, to dating, to becoming engaged, to getting married, and to...Each story will be told separately, until they melt together at the end. Leading into the best Father's Day for both Jeremy and Daniel.It also tells the best love story, anyone could ask for (Okay that was too Romcom cliché... sorry).So please if you enjoy the tooth aching fluff, read this.If you just want the fluff, read this.If you're just here for Jeremy and Daniel, read this... haha!Enjoy.(If you think the title is stupid. I know it is, and I love myself for it.)





	1. Daniel and Faith, how they met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBurrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/gifts).



> I had to think so hard, on how I wanted to post this... and well either I was afraid you guys would hate. So I just went with this, because it just made sense.  
> Basically, some chapters are short and some are long. But if I were to post it as a whole, there is no way you guys would want to read something so LONG!

Faith was set up by her friend, to audition for "The Originals". What Faith hoped for, was to an extra or at least a stand in.

 

\--

But at the audition, she read lines opposite of Daniel Gillies. Although that was a bit nerve-wracking. Only because Faith had a major crush, on Mr. Gillies.

 

\--

During the audition, the chemistry between Faith and Daniel was incredible.

 

-

The writers, producers, director, and Daniel all agreed there's no way Faith could be just a side character or an extra.

 

-

They wrote in a last minute character for her. To be safe, they scheduled only two episodes.

 

-

Although Faith left her schedule open for more.

 

-

The show left it to the fans, who as expected. Loved Faith's character!

 

-

She stayed on a reoccurring character.


	2. Daniel and Faith, Six months after meeting

After about six months, of filming together. Daniel asks Faith out, she was over the moon. So was her friend, when Faith called her to tell her.

 

\--

The date was a bit old school. Daniel had invited Faith over for dinner. Where he cooked her an elegant meal, bought her favorite wine, and even bought her favorite type of flower: Orchid.

 

-

During the date Faith expected, to be extremely nervous. Instead she found herself, very relaxed with Daniel. His charm killed any anxiety she might have had. It was like they've been best friends for years. Even though, they'd only known each other for six months.

 

-

The two date continue to date, for two years.


	3. Daniel and Faith, Two years of dating

On their second anniversary. Faith had gone home, to see her mom and nephew. Daniel had told Faith, he had an audition so he wouldn't be able to join her. Faith was understandable upset, but she still wished him luck.

 

\---

However, once Faith arrived to her mother's house. She was hit with a big surprise.

 

\--

Faith opens the front door, expecting to see her mother right away. What she sees instead, is Daniel wearing a signature Elijah Mikaelson suit... One of Faith's favorites to be exact.

 

-

"What-? I thought-? What are you doing here?" Faith laughs.

 

-

Daniel smiles as he reaches into his pocket.

 

-

Faith looks around, wondering where her mother is.

 

-

"Faith, my love..." Daniel begins.

 

-

Faith's eyes land on Daniel again.

 

-

"These past two years, have been incredible. When you first arrived, for your audition. I was immediately smitten."

 

-

Faith giggles with a blush.

 

-

"I was overwhelmed with joy, when you agreed to go out with me." Daniel chuckles. "And now-"

 

-

Faith's eyes widen, as Daniel pulls out a ring box.

 

-

"I'd like to go a step further. I want to wake up next to you every day, I want to start a family with you, and I'd love to grow old with you." Daniel says, as he gets down on one knee.

 

-

Faith covers her mouth, and her eyes start to tear up.

 

-

"Faith will marry me?" Daniel asks, as he opens the ring box.

 

"Yes! Absolutely! Yes!" Faith practically screams.

 

-

Daniel sighs with relief.

 

-

Faith almost knocks Daniel over, as she kisses him.

 

-

Daniel nervously fumbles, with putting the ring on Faith's finger.

 

-

Faith squeals with joy.

 

-

"She said yes!" Daniel announces.

 

-

Faith looks at Daniel confused.

 

-

Faith's mom's bedroom door opens. Revealing Faith's mom, her best friend, her best friend's mom, Faith's nephew, and her little brother. They all cheer and hug Faith and Daniel.


	4. Daniel and Faith, Two years of being engaged

On their four year anniversary, of dating. Thus marking their second year, of being engaged. Daniel and Faith are set to be married.

 

\---

Daniel's wearing a classic, black suit and tie. That made Daniel look, incredibly sexy. It seemed to channel his, inner Elijah.

 

-

Faith is wearing a spaghetti strapped, open back, mermaid style, lace bodes, satin skirt with lace ruffles around the trim, and a long train.

 

-

Faith paired her dress with, a short veil.

 

-

Faith's flower bouquet has her favorite flower orchids, her second mom's favorite flower tiger lilies, and her best friend's favorite flower roses.

 

\--

The wedding is a simple, outdoors type.

 

-

In attendance are Faith's relatives she likes, Daniel's family, and a few of their friends.

 

-

Faith's maid honor and only bridesmaid, is her best friend.

 

-

Daniel's best man and only groomsman, is his friend and cast mate Joseph Morgan.

 

\--

Faith's little brother, walks her down the aisle. Giving her away to be married, to Daniel.


	5. Daniel and Faith, Current Day

Two months after being married. Faith's felt ill on and off. She excused it away as, newlywed jitters at first. Once reality hit her, Faith snuck off to the nearest drugstore.

 

\---

Daniel's still sound asleep, on their king size bed. Their black and brown spotted cat, snuggled up to him.

 

-

While Faith hides in the bathroom.

 

\----

After what feels like a painful, three minutes. Faith grabs her pregnancy test, off the bathroom sink. That has been holding her results, for over two minutes.

 

-

Faith holds her breath, as she anxiously reads the results.

 

\---

Daniel gets startled awake, as Faith pounces on the bed.

 

-

"What's gotten into you?" Daniel chuckles, as he hugs his wife.

 

-

Their cat glares at Faith, as she jumps off the bed.

 

-

"Happy Father's day..." Faith giggles, holding up her pregnancy test.

 

"What?" Daniel asks, snatching the test from her hand.

 

-

Faith bites her lip, as Daniel reads the positive news.

 

-

"You're-? You're-?" Daniel looks up at Faith.

 

-

Faith nods.

 

-

"You're pregnant?" Daniel chuckles, his eyes starting to tear up.

 

"Yeah..." Faith says happily.

 

"Oh my God... Babe, we're-" Daniel sighs as he dries his eyes. "We're going to have a baby!"

 

"Yeah..." Faith giggles.

 

"Oh my God, I love you so much!" Daniel sighs, as he kisses his wife.

 

-

Faith smiles as she kisses him back.


	6. Jeremy and Angela, How they met

Jeremy often brings his daughter, Ava to the set of "The Avengers". She wanted to watch her daddy work. Which Jeremy, would never turn down time with his baby.

 

-

During filming the director, would send Ava with his assistant to play. Between takes and after filming. The director would bring Ava back to Jeremy.

 

-

Ava would tell her daddy, everything she and "Angel" would do that day. Leaving Jeremy wondering, who this "Angel" is his daughter talks about so much.

 

-

Ava had acquired a new nickname, she insisted her daddy use. Jeremy thought, "Bunny" was a silly nickname. But he happily, did as his baby asked.

 

\----

During filming one day, Ava's mother (Jeremy's ex) insisted she take Ava a week early. Jeremy was in the middle, of fighting with her on the phone. While Ava sat in her daddy's filming chair. She was upset, and close to tears. She didn't want to leave her daddy so early.

 

\--

A brunette woman, with a 3 year old boy on her hip. Approaches Ava, and starts comforting her. She wipes the tears from Ava's face, introduces the little boy to her, and starts telling Ava jokes to make her smile.

 

\--

Jeremy turns around to face Ava. Her sudden giggling getting his attention.

 

-

Jeremy doesn't recognize the woman, or the little boy on her hip. But Ava seems to know her.

 

-

Tired of his ex-wife screaming in his ear. Jeremy hangs up the phone, and walks over to his daughter.

 

\---

"Are you feeling better Bunny?" The woman asks, with a hopeful smile.

 

"Are you Angel?" Jeremy asks.

 

-

The woman looks up with a smile. Her warm/kind brown eyes, meeting Jeremy's bright blue eyes.

 

-

"It's Angela actually, but yes." The woman holds out her hand.

 

"Jeremy, I've heard a lot about you." Jeremy smiles, shaking Angela's hand.

 

"Ava is a sweet little girl. She's absolutely wonderful, when we spend the day together." Angela smiles at Ava.

 

-

Ava giggles as she becomes bashful.

 

-

Jeremy chuckles.

 

-

"This is my nephew, Monkey." Angela gestures, to the little boy on her hip.

 

"Monkey?" Jeremy asks.

 

"Nickname, sorry I call everyone by a nickname. His name is, Sterling." Angela kisses the little boy's temple.

 

"Nice to meet you Sterling." Jeremy smiles at the little boy.

 

-

Sterling smiles up at Jeremy. He shares similar features to Angela, except for his blue eyes.

 

-

"Are you sure he's just a nephew? He looks-"

 

"I know, I get that a lot." Angela laughs. "But I assure you, he's just my nephew. I wish he was mine, I'm jealous of his blue eyes."

 

-

Sterling giggles at Angela.

 

-

Jeremy's called back to set, before he can get to know Angela more.

 

\----

From the set, Jeremy often watches Angela play with Ava and Sterling. He's impressed by how well, she gets along with Ava. She seems so attentive, and kind to both children. They obviously enjoy her company.

 

\----

After an eight hour day, Jeremy interrupts Ava's playtime to take her home.

 

\--

Ava's sad to leave, but she's ready to have her daddy all to herself.

 

-

Angela walks with Jeremy to his car.

 

-

Both adults carrying a tuckered out child.

 

\--

After Jeremy puts Ava in the car. He asks Angela to a playdate, at his house.

 

-

Angela happily accepts the offer.


	7. Jeremy and Angela, Four months of playdates

Four months of playdates, leads to Jeremy asking Angela out.

 

\--

Being a single dad, Jeremy wanted to take his time before dating again. But Ava, seemed to encourage his decision.

 

\---

Jeremy and Angela, rarely saw each other set.

 

-

Unless Jeremy had Ava with him. He used her as excuse, for extra chances to see Angela.

 

-

Otherwise, any chance he got. Jeremy took advantage of talking to. Or flirting with Angela while on set.

 

\--

Outside of work, Jeremy split his free time between Ava and Angela. He even spent time with both, of his ladies together as often as he could.

 

-

Jeremy admired how understanding Angela was. That it never bothered her that Ava, would always come first in his book.

 

-

Angela completely understood, and encouraged Jeremy to make Ava so important. After opening up, about her lack of a father growing up. Her heart would melt, when she would see Jeremy and Ava together.


	8. Jeremy and Angela, Three years of dating

On their third year anniversary. Jeremy had invited Angela, and Sterling over. For what Angela thought, was just a playdate.

 

\---

Angela had been playing, with Ava and Sterling. In Jeremy's backyard, until he calls the kids into the house.

 

\---

Angela tells the kids to go to Jeremy. While she waits in the grass, as she checks her phone.

 

\--

Sterling quickly returns.

 

-

Angela smiles up at him.

 

-

Sterling hands Angela a small box.

 

-

"What's this?" Angela asks confused.

 

-

Sterling runs back inside.

 

-

"Wha-?" Angela looks up to see Ava now.

 

-

Ava has a big smile on her face. As she hides something behind her back.

 

-

"What do you have?" Angela laughs, ignoring the box in her hand.

 

-

Ava pulls a sign out, from behind her back.

 

-

"Will you marry, my daddy?" Angela reads out loud.

 

-

Ava looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"Wait-" the words actually registering in Angela's head.

 

-

Jeremy kneels down next to Ava, he takes the box from Angela's hands, and he opens it.

 

-

"Jeremy..." Angela nervously laughs.

 

-

Sterling comes back, to sit in Angela's lap with a giggle.

 

-

Jeremy anxiously holds the ring box. Waiting for Angela's answer.

 

-

"Yes!" Angela nods, as she laughs.

 

-

Jeremy sighs with a smile.

 

-

Ava throws her hands up with a cheer.

 

-

Sterling claps.

 

-

Angela's hand shakes, as Jeremy puts the ring on her finger.

 

-

Ava jumps into Angela's arms, as she hugs her.

 

-

Angela kisses the temple, of both children. Before happily kissing Jeremy.


	9. Jeremy and Angela, Four years of being engaged

On their seven year anniversary, of dating. Thus marking their fourth year, of being engaged. Jeremy and Angela, are set to be married.

 

\---

Jeremy's wearing a navy suit, paired with a white shirt, and a navy blue tie. Specifically picked by Angela, to compliment his eyes.

 

\--

Angela is wearing a sleeveless/halter, v neck, romantic a line, with an open back/low back, an embellished in lace top down to her hips, and a simple skirt.

 

-

Angela pairs the dress with, a medium length veil.

 

-

Angela's flower bouquet is made of. Sun flowers, yellow Roses, yellow lilies, and a yellow orchid.

 

\--

Ava is the flower girl, wearing a little white dress. That has rose petals peeking through her skirt, and a tiara on her head.

 

-

Sterling is the ring bearer, dressed in a silver tux.

 

\--

Angela's maid of honor and only bridesmaid, is her best friend. Who is a little salty, she didn't get to witness the proposal.

 

-

Jeremy's best man and only groomsman, is his best friend Robert Downey Jr.

 

\---

The wedding is small and simple. In a little church, per Jeremy's request.

 

-

The guests include most of Angela's family, Jeremy's family, Jeremy's cast mates/friends, and their mutual friends.

 

\--

Angela's mother walks, her down the aisle. Giving her away to be married, to Jeremy.


	10. Jeremy and Angela, Current Day

Three years and eight months, after being married. Jeremy's snuggled up with, the families three year old German Shepherd. Enjoying their lazy Sunday, and big king size bed.

 

\---

In the kitchen Angela finishes up Jeremy's breakfast.

 

-

Ava giggles as she sets the, syrup bottle on the tray.

 

-

"Thank you Bunny." Angela smiles.

 

\--

Angela carefully picks up the tray, and carries it into the bedroom.

 

-

Ava skips behind Angela.

 

\--

The girls had made pancakes, cut up melons, poured orange juice, and made two pieces of toast.

 

\----

The dog sits up on the bed, upon seeing her mom. Stirring Jeremy awake.

 

-

Jeremy opens one eye to look around.

 

-

"Morning Daddy!" Ava yells, jumping on the bed.

 

"Morning, what are you two-?"

 

-

Angela giggles as she sets the tray on the bed.

 

-

"Baby, you shouldn't be up moving around!" Jeremy scolds, pulling his very pregnant wife onto the bed.

 

"I told you I'm fine!" Angela says annoyed. "Besides, it's Father's day."

 

"I know, but you're due almost any day now! I don't want you stressing yourself." Jeremy shakes his head.

 

-

Angela rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Daddy I helped, make the pancakes." Ava says proudly.

 

"You did?" Jeremy chuckles. "How many dishes do I need to wash?"

 

"Mommy-"

 

"Baby!" Jeremy sighs.

 

"Jeremy, would you stop? I can do these things for you. At least for Father's day." Angela laughs.

 

\---

"Mommy, what nickname. Would you give the baby?" Ava asks, changing the subject.

 

"Baby girl, we're not even sure-"

 

"It's a girl." Angela giggles.

 

"I thought-?"

 

"Oh I didn't ask the doctor. I just know." Angela shrugs.

 

"Alright, so we're naming her-?"

 

"Alizabeth." Angela smiles.

 

"What nicknames works with Alizabeth?" Jeremy asks, tapping his chin.

 

"She's my little Chickadee." Angela nods, rubbing her belly.

 

"Chickadee?" Ava smiles.

 

"Yes. I have my Bunny, and soon my Chickadee." Angela smiles, at Ava.

 

-

Ava rests her hands on Angela's belly.

 

-

"Hi little Chickadee." Ava says, to Angela's belly.

 

-

Angela laughs.

 

\--

Jeremy snaps a picture for his Instagram. He covers Ava and Angela's faces.

 

The caption of the photo reads: _The amazing women in my life. The most blessed Father's Day I've ever had._

 

_#lovesofmylife #eternalbond #motherhawk #babyhawk #soontoarrivebabyhawk #mysquad_

 

_\----_

"Okay Daddy, you better eat. We have company coming over soon." Angela says, looking up at Jeremy.

 

"Anything you say Mommy." Jeremy smiles.

 

"Did you take a picture?" Angela asks wide eyed.

 

-

Jeremy shrugs.

 

-

"Seriously? I look terrible! I hate you!" Angela says, grabbing her pillow to hit Jeremy.

 

"Baby you look as incredible, as the day we met. Pregnancy adds to how incredible you are." Jeremy chuckles.

 

"Good, because I want two more babies." Angela giggles.

 

-

Ava gasps with a smile.

 

-

"Alright you're going to be, the death of me." Jeremy jokes.

 

-

Angela laughs.


	11. Spending time with friends

Around noon the doorbell rings, the family dog barks, and Angela answers the door.

 

\----

"Hey!" Angela greets.

 

"Oh my God, look at you!" Faith smiles.

 

"I know I'm huge!" Angela laughs, as she hugs Faith.

 

"You're wearing a sundress too!" Faith gasps.

 

"I've achieved, full mom level." Angela shakes her head.

 

\--

Angela's wearing an aqua/floral, wrap around waist, 3/4 length sleeve, and a tie.

 

\--

"Baby please tell me-"

 

-

Angela groans.

 

-

"The doting husband?" Faith teases.

 

"He doesn't want me doing anything." Angela rolls her eyes.

 

"He loves you." Faith giggles.

 

-

Angela nods, and then she spots Daniel.

 

-

"Hey Angela, you look amazing." Daniel smiles, as he hugs her.

 

"Daniel good to see you." Angela smiles. "Jeremy and Ava are out back."

 

-

Daniel closes the front door, as he and Faith follow Angela.

 

\----

The family dog runs past the adults, as she finds her baby.

 

-

Ava squeals happily, as the dog licks her face.

 

-

Jeremy looks up from the grill. He smiles at everyone as they step outside.

 

-

"Hey Faith, Daniel... you made it!" Jeremy greets.

 

-

Daniel waves.

 

-

"Hey Jeremy. My best friend driving you crazy yet?" Faith giggles.

 

-

Angela glares at Faith, as she stands next to Jeremy.

 

-

"She's sure working on it." Jeremy teases, giving Angela's butt a pinch.

 

-

Faith laughs.

 

-

"Hey!" Angela laughs, slapping his hand.

 

-

Daniel chuckles.

 

-

"I'm kidding." Jeremy chuckles, kissing Angela's neck.

 

"Kidding my fat ass." Angela mumbles.

 

-

Faith crosses her arms.

 

-

"Hey! That's my pregnant wife, you're talking about!" Jeremy scolds.

 

-

Angela giggles as she shakes her head.

 

-

"You guys are so cute." Faith smiles.

 

-

Daniel nods in agreement.

 

-

"Faith, would you please make her sit down?" Jeremy sighs.

 

"Gladly, come on Mommy." Faith says, escorting her friend to the deck chairs.

 

\--

Daniel and Jeremy get to talking. While the women talk.

 

\----

"So you look like, you're hiding something." Angela smiles.

 

"Well I have news..." Faith sighs.

 

"Oh?" Angela tilts her head.

 

"I'm pregnant..." Faith giggles.

 

"What?" Angela gasps.

 

"Yeah." Faith smiles.

 

"No way... Get out..." Angela smiles.

 

"I just found out today." Faith bites her lip.

 

"Oh my God! Congratulations!" Angela squeals happily.

 

-

Faith laughs as Angela hugs her.

 

-

"Ava did you hear that?" Jeremy asks, getting his daughter's attention.

 

"What Daddy?" Ava asks.

 

"Auntie Faith and Uncle Daniel, are giving you and Chickadee a cousin!" Jeremy smiles.

 

-

Ava squeals as she runs over to Faith and hugs her.

 

-

Faith giggles as she gives Ava a squeeze.

 

\--

Jeremy takes out his phone. He captures a picture of Angela sitting next to Faith, and Faith hugging Ava. He posts it on his Instagram.

 

Jeremy captions the photo: _When your best friend, announces her pregnancy. Ava's excited to have a little cousin._

 

_#addingtothesquad #blessed #twicethemoms #triplethekids #newmotherbear #babyhawk #motherhawk #soontoarrivebabyhawk_

 

_\---_

"That's a great picture. Send it to me?" Daniel comments.

 

"Gotta catch them when you can." Jeremy smiles, sending the picture to Daniel.

 

-

Ava leaves Faith and runs over, to Daniel and hugs him.

 

-

"Chickadee?" Faith asks.

 

"Babies nickname." Angela giggles, resting her hand on her belly.

 

"Gotcha." Faith nods.

 

"You're going to be an amazing mom." Angela smiles, grabbing Faith's hand.

 

"Thank you." Faith nods.

 

"Happy Father's day to us." Daniel smiles at Jeremy.

 

"Yep. Happy Father's day to us." Jeremy chuckles.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Happy Father's Day** _


End file.
